


Dying To Survive

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asthma, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Survival, Virus, zombies but not quite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Watching the collapse of society as you know it is an odd experience, to say the least.Especially when said societal collapse was caused by a single rat.





	Dying To Survive

Watching the collapse of society as you know it is an odd experience, to say the least.

Especially when said societal collapse was caused by a single rat.

British scientists had been experimenting on lab rats with various vaccines and supposed cures, some of which had begun exhibiting rather violent behavior. One of the aforementioned rats had escaped somehow- someone didn't lock the cage, or the rat was left unattended for just long enough to get away, who knows.

They tried to keep it quiet for as long as they could, as to not worry the general public, but then the rat bit someone and, well, everything went downhill from there.

The scientists found that the behavior displayed by the rat was linked to a virus that had been contracted from one of the various experimental cures. A virus that attacked the brain and spread by the exchanging of bodily fluids, such as: a bite.

For those close to the epicenter, the decline was sudden. They barely had time to register what was going on before they were quarantined- no one was allowed to leave or enter the city- but by then, even with the precautions taken, the virus had spread.

For those who were farther away, like Alan Humphries and Eric Slingby, it was hardly noticeable. It was weeks before they heard anything, the only things cluing them in on the slowly spreading epidemic were emergency news broadcasts telling them to set out mouse traps and watch for symptoms like rapid loss of fine motor skills and cognitive function, accompanied by aggression, but to otherwise carry on with daily life as normal.

They didn't worry too much, thinking that the problem would be resolved before it reached London. But, not even a month later, the government officials called to evacuate the city in an attempt to outrun the virus.

Soon after the evacuation announcement, Eric received a call from William, their friend who lived in the same apartment building, telling them to meet him in the lobby along with Grell and Ronald.

So, they packed up what they could fit into a couple backpacks. Eric made sure Alan packed his medicine and triple checked that they had everything they needed: clothes, a few bottles of water, snack foods; just the necessities.

Alan finished packing, though not before grabbing a stuffed animal off their bed- a light brown rabbit he’d gotten as a gift from Eric during one of his stays in the hospital- but he was reluctant to leave his everything behind. Sentimentality kept him tied to their small apartment, hesitant to abandon all the memories that had been made there, but his rationale was that it was better to leave the city and live than stay at home and die. 

He only let himself linger for a second, as Eric stood in the doorway with their entire lives packed up on his back, before he left all familiarity behind and followed the other man downstairs.

[/////]

When they finally reached the lobby, William was standing across the room, waiting for them just as he said he would be. Grell was sitting on a bench not far off, Ronald next to her, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Eric grabbed ahold of Alan’s hand and pushed his way through the crowd of people trying to get out of the door, all in a rush to get the hell out of there. He approached the group, releasing his grip on Alan and running his now-free hand through his hair, “So, what’d you wanna talk to us about?”

“Well,” He began, “I have a safe place to stay not far off from here. I was wondering if you two had anywhere to go, and if you would like to come with us.” Even at a time like this, he remained calm and spoke confidently, sure of himself. Alan wondered how he managed to seem so put-together.

“We were going to see about staying with Al’s parents in Manchester, but there's no telling what state it'll be in when we get there.” Eric rubbed his chin thoughtfully, glancing at Alan to gauge his stance on the offer.

“Eric and I wouldn't be intruding?” Alan asked, unsure, but considering the offer nonetheless.

“Not in the slightest; there's more than enough room for all five of us there.” William glanced at his watch, “We do need to hurry, though. Best to get out of here sooner rather than later.”

“I’m not-” Alan started, but was promptly interrupted by Grell.

“Oh, Alan, darling, please! I’ll worry myself to death not knowing if the two of you are safe.” She pleaded, quickly standing up and grabbing Alan’s hands. When he failed to reply, she punctuated her request by sticking out her bottom lip in an over-dramatic pout.

He sighed, not willing to fight Grell on this- not now, “Alright, If Eric’s willing to go with you then so am I.” He looked at Eric, prompting a response.

“Makes no difference to me, shelter is shelter.” Eric shrugged, “Plus, it beats staying with the in-laws.” He added, to which Alan lightly slapped him on the arm.

“Right, well then,” William said, “We should get going.” 

Eric and Alan nodded as Grell went to get her bags and wake Ronald, who had dozed off on the bench. Alan couldn't blame him, though; the announcement had been issued quite late, and he, too, would much rather be curled up in bed next to Eric at the moment.

But he wasn't in bed, and he wasn't curled up next to Eric. Instead, he was being led outside to William’s car, Eric in front of him and Ronald lagging sleepily behind. Grell and William were at the front, the former chatting away about whatever she could think of, obviously anxious.

Alan was thankful when they reached the car, as he’d started feeling a bit breathless during the walk; the cool night air and stress of uprooting his entire life were a terrible combination for his lungs. He was glad to be able to sit down and rest, and hoped that the slight breathlessness wouldn't progress to anything beyond that. The last thing Alan wanted right now was for Eric to worry over him. They got settled in the car- William and Grell in the front, Ronald, Eric, and Alan in the back- and began heading out of town. 

It was a slow drive to the edge of the city, given the fact that everyone else was in a rush to get away to presumed safety, but it gave them time to rest and attempt to come to terms with the situation. Eric and Ronald had both fallen asleep, the former snoring softly. The sound made Alan smile as he rested his head against the car door window; it was familiar, comforting. 

The only other sounds in the car were William and Grell’s hushed voices, and Alan could just barely catch bits and pieces of what they were saying. They would have to go through a security check on their way out, according to William, to make sure none of the infected got through.

It was about a half hour before they got to the security check, and once there, they were through fairly quickly. The check wasn't very thorough, just a few questions about whether they've had any symptoms typical of the virus, or been in contact with any wild animals recently. Alan mentally rolled his eyes- if the other quarantines had been handled like this, it was no wonder they’d failed.

William and Grell answered first, both being deemed okay to leave, then Alan. He woke Eric and Ronald after he was also given the all-clear, and they answered the questions after being told what was going on. 

With everyone in their group allowed to pass, they exited the city limits and drove towards what Alan could only hope was safety.

**Author's Note:**

> im super excited for this fanfic! i really hope you guys will like it as much as i do!!


End file.
